the case that brought them together
by gilgeva1
Summary: while trying to solve a case tiva finaly realise how they feel about each other, and will have to make it work in the face of danger. just wanted to let you know, i know about the problems in it, it is in progress. please comment. thanks and enjoy


After working for hours, browsing through everything he could, checking everything, trying and searching tony still had nothing

After working for hours, browsing through everything he could, checking everything, trying and searching tony still had nothing. He was trapped at a dead end and it frustrated him. This barley ever happened. Come to think of it he never realy remembered a time when he looked this hard for a clue, something, at couldn't find anything. He always found something. At least when his head was in the case- but this time he didn't even know what was bugging him. It was just there. Distracting him. So with no idea why he just couldn't find anything.

For the past hour (at least) hed been like this and ziva had had enough.

TONY! She finally yelled at him. Surprised he looked at her "what"? he asked

"what are you doing?"

"what do you think? Trying to find a lead with no success.. how about you?"

"none eather but that is not surprising considering the pact that you are drivivng me insane! Whats wrong?"

"I just told you I cant find anything. What am I gonna tell gibbs?"

"you are that afraid of him?"

"aren't you?"

"we will find something eventually, or abby will, and if none of that happenes maybe mcgee will finally come back with something"

"were is mcgeek anyway?"

"donnt you remember? Gibbs sent him to check all the phones and computers. That could take him days."

Tony still looked at his screen looking agitated.

"ok I can not take this anymore. Come here"

"why?"

"I want to try something on you. Come here" this time she looked him in the eye and gave him one of her looks, the ones that ment if he didn't listen and do as she asked.. well…

He got up and sat down on her table. She came and stood in front of him

"your not going to hurt me are you?" he asked looking a little worried.

"not yet. This is a muscle relaxant technique. I am hoping it will do the trick"

"okay… so that means what?"

"you close your eyes, I will rub your head starting with the tempral lobs and then ill tell you to take a deep breath while I place my lips on yours" just saying that last part sent shivers down her spine. Ziva has used this so much times before, so she was a little surprised saying it made her feel like that.

"your gonna kiss me?what about your date" he asked. "This made her heart beet start racing. The thought of kissing him! But the deffence mechanism kicked in soon enough

"no I am not. I am going to try and help you relax. Besides you know perfectly well that I don't have one! Now close your ies"

Tony obbeyd. She places her hands on his tempral lobes and started rubbing in circular motions ocasionaly moving them from place to place millimeter by millimeter. She started getting closer to him and stopped when there facing were so close they were practically touching. "now , slowly take a deep breath in" her heart started racing even more, and then it just stopped. There lips touched. She placed them on his more gently than firmly but enough for the grip. She also took a deep breath and that caused her to suck in lips just a little more. Tony was so surprised by this. How good it felt. Was this really what was bugging him? He had feelings for ziva. And apparently they were strong. The second he realized this he put his arms on her waist, she pulled back. She felt like another second of this and she would have a heart attach. It took her a second to regain herself.

"better?"

"much" he said still in shock.

"what do you have?" gibbs came in asking, walking straight past both of them to his table without noticing what was going on.

"sorry boss were stuck.

"yea im not surprised. Ok tony you go interview the family again, make sure we haven't missed anything. Ziva you go to the crime scene, now that its clean there might be something there we haven't seen"

"on it" tony said as they both walked into the elevator, both speechless.

Chapter 2:

Ziva walked into the crime scene. It still surprised her how different they were when they were both cleaned but still the scene so nothing was really moved, just looked differently. She looked at everything but her mind kept going back to that small kiss. She couldn't believe she did that. It felt so much better hen she would have thought. She really was in love with him. But what surprised her was that he let her. He even put his arms around her. But then again its tony. Its probbley just and automatic thing with him. Suddnley it sneaked upon her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She got so distracted that she didn't notice the two men sneek in and now she already felt the barrels on her back. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned around. They were both covered completely and masked. "of course they are" she thought to herself.

"lets go" one of them said and pointed her to the corner of the room. "coming back to the crime scene? What did you forget?" she asked "well if we told you that…" one said and laughed. They pulled a chair and tied her to it.

"who are you with?"

"nobody at the moment, why, do you need a date for the weekend?" they slapped her.

"who?" "forget it man shes a cop shell never tell us"

"he has a point"

"then well just have to drug her"

"drug me- your kidding!" she was shocked.

"oh come on I thought you said you weren't gonna talk"

"so you got the message"

"im also getting the feeling that if we torture you for sometime youll end up in bad shape, well leave a lot of evidence and youll give us nothing"

"you may be smarter then you look. So let me go now and maybe ill cut you a deal"

"do I look stupid lady"

"well…" stronger slap this time

"a- your not in position to make deals, your field."

"your formar police"

"none of your business. Were gonna play this differently. See this- (he held up a small bag with white powder- is a new drug. And once youv had it youll feel every small thing like its 100 times more and youll helicinate. Well c just how long it takes for you to talk"

"is that what happened with petty officer wills? You tried to make him talk about a secret government deal and went to far?"

"why not- yes it is. And you have stuff that belongs to us. So your going to tell e who you work for, were they are, and were my things are"

"and why would I do that?"

"you will" they opened the other bag and reveiled some weaponry and a lot more drug packs, and some stuff to take care of woonds. " we came prepared"

"whats the anticeptic for?"

"incase we get carried away- don't want you dead before you talk" they answered- smiling. She was in trouble. She couldn't see a way out. She was scared. Really scared. She hated that feeling.

Chapter 3:

Gibbs was at his desk trying to make sense of things when hisphone rang. "DiNozzo" he saw the name flashing.

"tell me you got something"

"sorry boss. I don't get it. Whats going on?"

"does everything look the same?"

"well there a little less in shock but other then that…"

"get ziva and come back here. "

They both hung up.

Chapter 4:

Ziva herd her phone ring and stiffened up. They herd it to. One picked it up.

"who is he?" he asked flashing the phone in front of him.

Why lie? She thought to herself? "my partner"

"tell him your fine and youll need some time"

He answered the phone for her and put it next to her.

"yea."

"hey I got nothing. Gibbs wants us back im on the way to get you"

"don't I still got work here"

"great finally- ill give you a hand"

"im fine alone dinardo"

"ziva" he said in disbelieve.

"ill call you later. Tell gibbs."

"what about your date? Didn't you say hes picking you up?" she was relieved. He got the message

"just tell him to wait there"

The phone hung up on her cheek.

"good girl". Said the one that held the phone. That second he shut her nose and mouth for 30 seconds, put poweder under her nose. She was shocked at how badher need for air was. After a few more seconds he freed only her nose and she instantly inhaled the powder. She could feel it work almost instantly.

Chapter 5:

Gibbs phone rang again.

"yea"

"zivas in trouble"

"what happened?"

"I called to tell her I was on the way, she called me sinardo and talked about being late for her date- she doesn't have one"

Gibbs rubbed his nose.

"its them. They forgot something and we have it. Ill go run through it with abby. Ill send mcgee there when hes back"

"boss…"

"just get her back!"

He slammed the phone and took off to abbys lab.

Chapter 6:

Tony parked a block away from the scene so they wouldn't here anything.

He slowly went in. he also saw the crime scene for how it looked now but then from a distance saw them. Ziva in a chair looking weird and 2 men near her holding stuff.

He circulled the place until her was close enough. That's when he really say and heard what was going on.

Ziva was bleeding. They kept cutting her just a little bit in the same place and drugging her. He could here her moaning in pane. He knew she wouldn't scream but she wanted to. it tore up his heart but he had to consintrate.

"ziva don't you trust your own partner?" one asked

"my partner would not hurt me" she said

"what about gibbs?" asked the other one. Almost instantly zivva say gibbs face on him. She now had two illusions of tony and gibbs infront of her. Even though she knew it wasn't them. The little drugs shes had were working and the pain combined were clouding her so much.

Tony stud there not sure the exact way to deal. But he want going to let them hurt her anymore. Not her. He would have to move fast enough to get them both down before they realized it or they would maybe even kill her.

He started running and shooting. The closer one was hit on the spot. Fell dead. The second shot back and tried to duck near ziva, but she understood her que and moved her chair aside. He was hit. He still looked at her, his face was getting fuzzy. She was getting fuzzier.

He reached her.

He knelt down next to her only now realizing she was in pretty bad situation. Her cheek was a little cut, she had bruises all over, and her foot was cut. Her pants were sooking up and it was clear she was drugged. She could barley lucid. Her head was getting woobly by the second and it was getting harder for her to keep her eyes open. He had tears in his eyes. He held her head.

"ziva its me can you here me?"

"sure but I am still not telling you anything"

"you don't have to it's the real me" he said. "lets get you off this chair" he said circulled his hands around her and released her. She moaned. "here come on" he said. He lifted her, she tried to put on a fite with no success, and he sat her down on the floor while both hugging her and holding her. "were are you taking me? Let me go" she kept going "ziva its ok its me" he said. She nodded with with her head. He could feel her heartbeat skyrocketing. This was not good. "ziva its me. Just relax" he said and pecked her slowly and gently on the lips" her memory took her to the morning. She blinked. It looked like she was getting back. "its ok" "tony?" yea its me. Come on just over there to the wall ok? I need you to have something to lean on for a minut" he helped her up and took her just a few feet aside. She practically fell.

"you will take care of me yes?"

He smiled "well get you better. Youll be fine don't worry"

"I trust you" she said eyes closed. He handed her a bottle of water. "here drink this. Remember what abby said – the drug gets you dehydrated. The more water you have the sooner it wears off" she took a small sip and choked. "easy" he said helping her. She tried again and got a few sips. She leaned back with her head again.

He started tending to her woonds. Rubbing anticeptic on all her bruises, her felt her flinch every time. He knew it hert her but he had to and she knew it. Slowly she began drinking more and more until she returned to herself. She raised her head and opened her eyes. "thank you" he smiled at her. "im your partner" . they smilled at each other. "I meant for getting the clues". She said "drink some more youv lost a lot of blood."

"I will be fine tony"

"oh I know. But still- lets jest help you get there as painless as possible. An ambulance is on the way with problie"

"when did you" he interrupted

"the second that guy hung up on me". She smilled.

"help me up"

"ziva you cant possibly" she shot him with her glance.

"good to have you back" he said slowly helping her.

She stood up but still using him for balance, letting go and holding back on evey second- while he never let go of her.

"so how did you know?" she asked?

"you never called me dinardo and you don't have a date tonight"

"or any other- how did you know that?"

"you told mw this morning remember?"

"oh yea"

"rite before you kissed me" he said with half a smile

"it was not a kiss it was"

"I know- a muscle relaxant remedy"

"yes"

"ok then." He herd the ambulance come, looked afar and saw it.

"here it is" he said and felt touged. She was loosing balance. He looked at her. She was holding on tight blinking rapidly and had trouble breathing.

He got worried and scared

"ziva… ziva what is it"

"I … just…. " she looked at him still blinkin and breaking hard and slowly"

"it was a kiss"

"ok" he said a little confused "that's ok ziva"

"no its not" she said holding on even harder. He could tell she was getting worse

"sure it is"

"no tony you do not understand. It was a kiss because… because…."she looked up at him, holding on tighter then ever. He felt he was loosing her.

"ziva"

"because I love you" she finally said it.

"that's the drugs talking its ok just try to relax"

"no…. tony….. its not…. Its…. Real" she said. Just then she lost her grip and consciousness and fell over him. He was so surprised he barley cought her. He layd with her on the floor hugging her. "your gonna be ok" he said rocking her crying "just hold on"

A few seconds later the ambulance arrived, with it mcgee and gibbs.

Tony lifted her and hurried in.

" shes bad." They put her on the gourney with an oxygen mask and weeled her in the ambulance. "im going with her" tony said . "well meet you there" said mcgee.

Chapter 7:

They weeled ziva in but wouldn't let tony through.

He just sat there in the waiting room. Couldn't believe all that has happened since the morning. Realizing just how deep his feelings for her were and now this.

Gibbs came in.

"how is she?"

"being taken care of. Shell be sedated for some time. Therers no point to wait here"

"boss" tony shook his head

"DeNozzo shes gonna be fine. Go back to the office finish the report and then go home. Tomarrow maybe they'll wake her up. Order"

There was no point arguing. More upsat, confussed and scarred then hed ever been he went back to the office and began the case report. He didn't even notice the hourse running buy as he was so fixated on what had happened.

Chapter 8:

It was morning. Tony had fallen asleep just an hour ago on his desk but was woken up by the ping of the elevator.

"boss..- he quickly regained himself "I mailed it to you."

"good." Said gibbs while putting a cup of coffee on his desk

"thanks- wers mcgee?"

"with abby. Im going to see ducky then abbs. You sit here and drink your coffe" said gibbs with half a smile.

Tony leaned back and rubbed his eyes. Then took a sip of coffee.

Even though he has no sleep he didn't need the coffee. He was awake . vary awake. He called he hospital

"yes hi this is special agent Anthony denozzo, my partner ziva david was brough in yesterday" there was a long pause.

"ok then please ask the docter to call me as soon as he gets a chance. Thank you"

And hung up. He got up and started walking around the office. Then he herd a elevator ring again. "boss im fi" he manged to say when he realized it was ziva. She looked pretty good considering. A bandage on her cheek and a small cast on her ancle that gave away the reason for the cruches. She walked towards him fast. he sat on her desk.

"what are you doing here?"

"the docter said I need rest so I said I will rest later. At home and left"

"against medical advise"

"he signed the release forms"

"you ok?"

"fine"

"good"

"now can I get to work?"

"we gave to talk"

"tony move" even like this it was surprising how much force she fad moving him from her table and placing her crouched where he just sat

"ziva"

"look just forget it ok?"

"no. I cant"

"please?" she still had her back to him

"did you mean it?

She didn't answer

"ziva"

"look I got scared. Ok?"

So did you?"

"tony"

"ziva?"

She let out a deep breath

"I got scared. I really got scared so I just needed you to know how I felt ok? Now can you please let it go?"

"no"

"tony please!"

"I cant do that- you still havnt answered the question"

"yes ok- I mean it I love you! Ok? I love- she trned around- you!"

He was rite in front of her. Again she lost balance but he cought her.

"good" he said she looked confused.

"good?"

"yea good, so do I" while saying this he leaned forword and kissed her gently.

Then he let go. "I mean it to"

"you…?"

"love you. I love you ziva david." She smiled

"I love you to tony denozzo" he kissed her again. This time pasionatly, they could each feel the others crazy heartbeat. They got more into it. She hugge his neck and he hugged her waist then her hair.

She wasn't afraid anymore. He loved her back.

Last:

"aham" they herd a voice. And disconnected. When they turned around they noticed everyone watching them.- all smiling- abby now clapping hands.

"tony take her home- he turned to all- that applies to all!"

"what?" mcgee looked shocked

"earned it" said gibbs.

Ziva and tony smilled at each other.

"now before I change my mind"

They looked at each other again and rushed to the elevators.

Gibbs looked at jenny "Mondays gonna be something"

END


End file.
